The main objectives of this research are to purify the toxins of C. difficile and C. sordellii as well as characterize these proteins and prepare monospecific antisera. We have purified one of the two toxins produced by C. difficile and have made significant progress on purification of the primary cytotoxin. specific antisera have been produced for each toxin and there is very little cross reactivity. We will develop an ELISA test with these antisera. We are attempting to produce monoclonal antibody for these toxins.